


[AK47]i find you,my unicorn

by Lucifer8isham



Category: America (Hetalia: Axis Powers) - Fandom, America(hetalia) - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Unicorn - Character - Fandom, anal sex - Fandom, gay sex - Fandom, unicorn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer8isham/pseuds/Lucifer8isham
Summary: One day when Alfred back from UN Conference，he found that a man turns into the unicorn.What happened?At the time he saw the picture of the unicorn's human body,he knew that he had fallen in love.Yes,he loves the monster that staying with him for a long time.
Relationships: hetalia america/unicorn
Kudos: 1





	[AK47]i find you,my unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> They love each other for a long time but no one wants to say first.Maybe no one knows this before they really meet.

It is uneasy for Alfred to come back early because he has many things to do in the United Nations Conference.  
Those old guys always keep roaring when they want benefits or disagree with someone.  
And Arthur who sheared his hair in frustration still dream of being the leader and often says,’Get over yourself,it’s not for you,I’m just for myself.’  
Ah,he never wants to go there again till he have to,so at this time he left in advance.  
‘OK,my unicorn,I’m here.’Alfred reaches the room the unicorn usually stays in.  
Suddenly,a red human’s shadow comes into his view and changes into a unicorn!  
Wait a minute,what about the IR camera?  
He puts down the sushi that he got from Honda in the plate,picks up a red little feather in his view,puts it in a forensics bag he takes along and then go to the monitor room.  
In the surveillance video,the unicorn is in the room all day.So why that happened?  
He takes off his glasses.And knows why.It’s not the one he wears in normal time.He left it in the United Nations Conference on his microphone.This one is a high technology one from Hero Club.It can show infrared ray and send to his eyes.He even saw someone hid under the desk of a representative of the UN.  
He remember,Arthur used to say a strange sentence when sending the unicorn,‘Kolyvan only show up at night.’  
Maybe that means,Kolyvan only shows up his unicorn body at night?  
‘Interesting.’Alfred nods.  
‘Isabel,here comes to a work to do.’He gives a call and hangs up quickly.  
\-------------------A few hours later --------------------------------  
‘Good job.’Alfred takes over the file bag and open it, ‘Some details.’  
‘He is a orphan and an archaeologist.He’s now devoting into the ruin you Mr. Jones just found and he has no address.’Isabel says respectfully.  
‘Contact his organization,I want to see him tomorrow at crop circle,’Alfred never feels so exciting.He looks at the pictures of Kolyvan nearly can’t hold himself.He wants Kolyvan,hard,  
‘Telling him,he can go to the ruin if he comes.’  
Isabel bows and leaves immediately.  
Why,even he doesn’t know about it clearly.The first day he met Kolyvan is in his birthday party.Arthur sent it to him as gift.Though he can’t see it,he always feeds it all by himself.He can touch Kolyvan,he can smell Kolyvan and can even dream Kolyvan.He knows Kolyvan’s unicorn shape and always help Kolyvan to find his lost the sharpen part of horn.  
In his dream,Kolyvan turns into a person,unclear,but sweet,attractive,likes poisonous substance...  
He wanna Kolyvan.  
Might he is crazy.  
\---------I’m the happy dividing line ---------------  
‘Mr. Jones,’Kolyvan comes into Alfred view.  
!This normal greet makes his cock tumid.  
‘Em,what’s the matter?’He is trying to keep calm.  
‘Someone said Mr. Jones you are finding me.’  
‘Ah,yes,I did.’Why Kolyvan comes so quickly?He hasn’t thought out what to do with Kolyvan.  
‘Here comes an opportunity,Really I want to ask why we go here first,I really wanna and need to the ruin,please.’  
Oh gosh,stop begging me!I’m nearly out of control.Alfred says in his mind.  
Stay calm.Stay calm.Stay calm.  
‘Don’t hurry,we’ll go the ruin tomorrow.Now let’s go around.’  
‘Fine.’Kolyvan gives up struggling.  
‘What can you find with your professional knowledge?’Alfred goes closely to Kolyvan,‘It’s early spring,why you wear so thin.’  
‘Question one,if this crop circle is man-made,it will use the whole day but not over a night.And there should be the root of wheal.Question two,I’m afraid of hot and I can stay in snow naked quit long tome.’  
Naked,Oh.  
‘I don’t like cold,it makes me feel like in Russia.’  
‘An interesting custom.’  
‘Mr. Jones,’Kolyvan picks up a plastic bottle which is just as big as hand,‘it might be yours.’  
‘Mine?’Alfred just glances at it,He puts on that look of not caring,‘You must be joking,everybody in the whole world knows that I don’t like drinking English tea.’  
‘You seem to have given the kind of tea a fair bit of thought,Mr. Jones?If you dislike it,why do you carry with you?’  
‘Oh Gosh,give it to me.It’s just a piece of trash.’He pretends to be huffing and snatches plastic bottle from Kolyvan and then stares fixedly at this man.  
‘I’m sorry.’Kolyvan feels that Alfred is truly annoyed.  
‘Sorry for what?’Alfred is a little dizzy,his reason(理智) is losing.  
‘You are also famous for hating physical contact,Mr. Jones.’Kolyvan thinks there must be something wrong with Alfred,but he doesn’t know what’s wrong.  
Alfred turns around and goes into the depth of the wheat field.He takes a piece of tissue and cleans the plastic bottle carefully.  
Kolyvan gives a chuckle of delight.It was the first time he saw Alfred says yes but mean no.  
Just at that time,Alfred turns back wants to see if Kolyvan goes to follow him and sees the pretty smile.  
‘Why not go to my tent?There’s some pictures about the place we will go tomorrow.’He makes a decision.  
‘Really?!’Kolyvan yells out without thinking, quickly controls his mood,‘All things depends on you,Mr. Jones.’  
Though Alfred knows why Kolyvan is so happy,he still quite satisfied with Kolyvan’s reaction.  
‘Em,call me Alfred is OK.’He wants to change Kolyvan’s attitude to him.Always Mr.Jones Mr.Jones.It just like that today is the first day they meet.  
All the pictures are put on the bed,it's a really big one.  
Kolyvan is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the pictures happily.  
‘Do you want to drink a bottle of Coke? ’Alfred says eccentrically.  
‘Yes,please, I like it so much. ’Kolyvan never drinks Coke before.But if he refused,Alfred will also gives him Coke.It's a waste of time.   
‘Oh, oh, oh. I also like it. ’He opens a can of Coke and drinks it all.   
He holds some Coke in his mouth and sits by Kolyvan and...  
Kiss Kolyvan.   
‘Whoa...’  
Alfred stretches his left hand into Kolyvan's T-shirt caresses his sphenoid and right hand fingers fondles the back of his neck.  
Open Kolyvan’s mouth with his tongue,he sends Coke into it.  
His wandering hands take off Kolyvan’s T-shirt and touch along down with the depression of his latissimus dorsi slowly and gently.  
And then,get the entrance of the hole.  
‘No...’Kolyvan says indistinctly because he is under Alfred’s control.  
Such a strong man.  
His fingers don’t go into the hole but go back along the way they come.  
All the Coke he holds nearly has sent into Kolyvan’s mouth.But some of it flows down...on Kolyvan’s body.  
He stops the kiss and looks into Kolyvan’s eyes.  
‘How dare you waste Coke.’He says provocatively.  
‘No...’Kolyvan knows what Alfred wants to do next but he keeps panting and coughing.  
He didn’t know how to breathe at that time.His brain went blank case he even forgot struggling.He threw the most important photo he found and seems like he devoted himself into enjoying the France long kiss.  
Alfred pushes Kolyvan down on the bed and take off his and Kolyvan’s clothes except underpants.  
Alfred throws himself on Kolyvan’s body,licks Coke on Kolyvan’s body from up to down.  
‘Ha,ha,ha,ha...’  
Kolyvan can’t help panting deeply.He tries to hold breathe but it is futile.  
After that,Alfred takes out his revolver and turn over Kolyvan and takes off Kolyvan’s underpants.  
Sent it into Kolyvan’s hole.And...fire!!  
‘Ahhhhhhh...’  
Kolyvan very aches.Why Alfred does this on him...  
This kind of gun has a famous weakness,strong recoil  
Kolyvan can’t stop trembling and he has no strength left.  
But,he unexpectedly feels a little,comfortable and when Alfred pulls out the revolver his hole seems stimulate him wants more?!  
His hole even flows out white sticky liquid shows happy in his deep brain?  
No!Stop thinking this!!What’s happened on him??  
What a shame!  
‘I’m coming...’Alfred whispers in Kolyvan’s right ear.  
He lifts Kolyvan up and hold him into the inner place of the bed.  
He open Kolyvan’s two legs into a mid-angle and kneels down in it.  
It’s a dangerous posture!  
‘Please...’Kolyvan tries to yell,but just like begging,‘You...you cannot do this on me!!’  
‘My unicorn,you can’t hide.And if you want to go,you will run away at any time because I can’t see you without IR camera.’  
‘When...HA,you know...you know...’  
‘Kolyvan...’Alfred called his name.  
‘Call my name again.’  
‘Kolyvan...’  
‘Wu...’Kolyvan sits straightly and kisses Alfred proactively,‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too.’Alfred kisses back and hugs Kolyvan up and put on his legs.  
‘No...’Kolyvan really wants it but he is afraid of ache.  
‘No no.’Alfred takes out his ‘revolver’ and sends it in Kolyvan’s hole.  
He pushes Kolyvan’s hands up and press them on the nightstand.  
Kolyvan’s two legs pinch his waist tightly.  
A tempting posture...  
With the white sticky liquid,he sends his ‘revolver’ smoothly.  
‘Ah.ah...’  
‘Don’t...’  
‘Wuuuu,wuwuwu,wuuuuuuu...’Kolyvan starts crying.It’s even much more painful than the revolver.  
The revolver Alfred used is Anaconda,a fine caliber gun.  
But this one in his hole is much warmer and thicker...  
He sits on Alfred’s gun straightly,he is afraid of being fucked deeper.  
He tries to not shake with bump.Though the gun just goes into his hole a little,he is close to death.  
Alfred notices Kolyvan’s abnormal reaction.So he releases his hand ,hugs Kolyvan and kisses Kolyvan at the same time.Thanks to his short height.  
‘Ahhhh...’  
Alfred plugs the ‘revolver’ into Kolyvan’s intestine.  
Oh,Kolyvan forgot a adjective,this gun is such a huge one filling his hole even his abdomen swelling.  
He can’t control himself,he begins shaking on Alfred just like riding on an also out of control horse.  
His lip is full of panting,yelling and moan...  
‘En...’  
They get a little high.  
‘Alf,hit me...’Kolyvan changes the appellation on Alfred.  
He wants more.  
‘HAH...’  
He likes this moment.  
His Gun on Al’s lower abdomen when they did sex,so there’s also some white sticky liquid on Al’s abdomen.  
So after Al cleaned his,he’ll clean Al’s.  
What a shame...  
‘All I wanna do is ride with you...’  
No matter who said this,it’s the expectancy they both want.  
‘Well,what’s the time?’Alfred check pocket watch,‘What?!It’s 5p.m.!’  
‘We...’Kolyvan’s face turns into red again.  
‘I don’t like night at all!Now!You’ll change into unicorn and I can’t see you!’Alfred shouts.  
‘Ha ha,Al,’Kolyvan lies on Alfred’s crotch,‘I won’t change into unicorn tonight.’  
‘Really?’Alfred is confused,‘Why?’  
‘En...’Kolyvan bites his lip,‘Can’t you think about it by yourself?’  
‘No.’  
‘Ah...I tell you?’Kolyvan covered his face with his hands,  
‘When we unicorns combine with human,we’ll keep in human body for a week.And if after the first time we have a complete horn,we can change our body when we want.’  
‘Let’s go to the ruin now!’Alfred’s stomach yells at this time,‘And bring some hamburgers.’  
'No,'Kolyvan refuses quickly,'It's a rare day.Let's continue.'  
'You...'Alfred changes the posture of Kolyvan,'My unicorn...'  
\-----------------------Tomorrow---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Morning my unicorn!'Alfred kisses Kolyvan gently.  
'Morning!Alf.'Kolyvan hugs Alfred and on his chest.  
'You,'Alfred's sexual interest surges,'don't,we should go to the ruin now.'  
Kolyvan's face turns into red,'No i don't mean that!!!'  
How can a man so cute!!!  
'HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HAH!!!'Alfred shows his special laughter.  
'HA,HA...'And Kolyvan joins him.  
\----THE RUIN----  
'My lost horn!!!Oh my,i finally find it!Thank you Alfred!!!!'  
Alfred smiles.He has bought this ruin just for this moment.  
Kolyvan changes into UNICORN  
And Alfred can see it.  
Finally...  
\--------------------------------One night-------------------------------------  
It’s a little strange.  
The man in his body feels different but Alfred’s eyes blocked by a towel he can see nothing.  
So he takes off the towel.  
!The unicorn!!!  
‘HA HA HA HA HA...’Kolyvan changes his body back into human and laughing out loudly.  
‘Do you wanna to sleep tonight?’Alfred smiles too.  
‘No,HA HA HA HA...’Kolyvan can’t stop laughing,but...  
He changes his voice.  
‘Ah,Ah,Oh my...Lighter...’  
‘I have told you,you still play with fire.’

**Author's Note:**

> Cheer for reading!!!


End file.
